Two Halves Of A Girl
by Glass Phoenix
Summary: SessKag. A terryfying accurance happens to an 8 year old kagome. With the unconcious use of her miko powers and a bite from a vampire. her miko soul is split in two. Her split personalitys are good and bad. Who is the one person who can make her whole?


[Sorry to my readers on my alert list, there isnt a new chapter. I just made some editorial changes to the story. I will hopefully have a new chapter completed and posted by the end of the weekend. pray that my muse returns soon.

Two Halves Of A Girl 

Prologue.

Blood lay in thick sticky pools on the wooden floor, steadily being soaked up by the expensive Persian rug that lay centered in the room. The metallic tang of blood filled the air of those still breathing. It excited three and scared one.

A foreboding red moon hung high in the sky bleeding the blood of the murdered, it could be seen through the now drape less windows.

"Find the girl" a tall man with coal black hair and eyes ordered the demons. "She's here I know it. I'll be awaiting your arrival at the estate don't return without the girl or it's your heads." With that he vanished.

The said little girl watched it all from her hiding place in the hall closet. Daring not to make a sound for fear of being heard by those whose wish it was to find her.

From her hiding place among the empty boxes the little girl watched as the nightmarish beings tore into the bodies that scattered the floor with dull ivory fangs. Claws slashing away at the bodies of her father and pregnant mother.

The young girl whimpered in fear.

Movement from the being closest to her hiding spot stopped before he swiveled around to stare at the cupboard door from which the noise had come, blood dripped from his chin. The being peered closely at the cupboard, demonic ears erect, trying to discern any sound coming from within, nose twitching trying to find a scent. But his tries we're in vain, the stench of death coated the house making it impossible to pick up any other scent.

The girl held her breath and waited, her little body paralyzed with fear.

"Must'a been a mouse." He sneered showing blood stained fangs, tiny bits of flesh hanging from his teeth.

She carefully let her pent up breath expel from sore lungs. She shifted slightly trying to stop muscles from cramping, a shooting pain shot up her left leg, a result of squatting in the same position for over an hour. A squeak emitted from the girls mouth, her eyes widening to the size of small saucers at the sound, she slapped a hand to her mouth hoping the monster hadn't heard, but he had.

The monster crept toward the closet, ears erect and nose twitching, he yanked the closet door's open and stared into the horrified eyes of the young girl, his eyes alight with a horrifying pleasure his mouth turned up in a sardonic grin. She screamed, the beast grabbed her wrist and wrenched her from the closet and slammed her against a wall. A crash resounded in the room as a mirror fell from it hanging on the wall, shards of glass flew everywhere. The little girl whimpered in pain as a shard sliced her leg, bringing the beast's attention back to her.

Her cerulean eyes widened in fear when she met his eyes, they weren't that of a human. He had no pupils or irises, they were pure and shiny black and threw her horrified expression back at her. The non being smirked and licked his lips. He trailed his hand up to her neck, he shivered in erotic pleasure at the feel of her pulse beating against his palm.

"Your fear excites me little girl." He hissed. She trembled at the unnatural tone of his voice. "pa-pa-please" she stammered.

He smirked "You can't escape. Your blood is mine. Your body and soul will be his"

The beast grabbed a hold of the girl's hair and wrenched her head to the side exposing her pale neck. In a swift move he leant in and pierced her flesh with his sharp fangs. The little girl screamed in fear and pain. A blue light radiated off of the girl, before her eyes the beast flamed, a piercing animalistic scream rent the air. She watched as the beasts body exploded in a shower of ash. The little girl crumpled to the ground unconscious.

[AN: Yes the little girl is Kagome. And the man well I don't plan on telling you who he is until later into the story. If you like the prologue please review. I don't see a point in extending this story if no one wants to read it. If you spot any errors that I have made or have any ideas you wish to share with me please send them in a review. I will update as soon as my muse [which has moved far away. Probably Iceland or somewhere. Comes back

[REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
